Eunice's heart is for Argit
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Eunice lives at Undertown now and is taking time off from helping Azmuth and while she is out with her new boyfriend and runs into a old friend of hers and they are surprise that she is dating Argit


**Credit for Ben 10 Series goes to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**this is going to take place in the Omniverse**  
><strong>and I can't help but like this pairing idea<strong>

**and I'm just going to make this one chapter**  
><strong>but if anyone wants to make a story out of this with the title being 'Argit's One And Only'<strong>  
><strong>be my guest because I don't think I can come up for any new chapters for this or make it go any where else besides this one chapter<strong>

**so if anyone wants to adopt the idea of Eunice being given time off from Azmuth and her going to earth and not being able to find a job or a place to stay other than Undertown and how she meets and starts to slowly fall in love with Argit you can**

**and you can adopt the title 'Argit's One And Only'**

**because of the title of this short story was going to be 'Argit's One And Only'**

**but I decided to change the title before posting it up**

**so yeah if anyone wants to adopt the title 'Argit's One And Only' and the story idea of Eunice and Argit**  
><strong>go right a head but private message me to tell me if you wish to tell me you want to adopt the idea and the title Argit's One And Only<strong>

**and anyway I'm not going to make this very long and again this is only going to be a one chapter thing and that is it**

**because I don't think I can think of any chapters for this other than what I just wrote just now so I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p>Eunice hadn't been back to earth in so long which it only being a few years she still felt it was like a eternity.<p>

and it was nice of Azmuth to allow her to come to earth to take some time off and it was a few weeks ago that she got herself a place in Undertown and at the moment she was out shopping with her new boyfriend

at times when they were out together people (both human and alien) would give them odd looks for being together like they were the strangest couple in the whole universe just because she was well 'human' even if she really wasn't a real human girl and even if after she told Argit the truth about her not being a real human girl but just a core prototype of the Omnitrix called the Unimatrix

but even after Eunice told him the truth he didn't see her any different and ask her does she feel pain, fear, sadness, love and anger

and of course she said yes and after she answer him with that

he told her that she was real and if she can feel then she was very real

and it made her happy that Argit would say that about her and it made her feel happy that he didn't treat her like she was a thing and more of a person and right now she was walking out of the store with the bag full of things she bought with Argit even if she had to use her own money for it all she didn't mind at all

and Argit said he was going to stay in the store a little longer to look around before meeting up with her at the place he pick for them to eat at.

she was walking past a few aliens when she heard someone call out her name "Eunice is that you?"and she knew that voice from anywhere and as she look behind her she saw it was who she thought it be

"Ben?"she ask as she turns around and seems him coming over to where she is standing and when he got close enough she was taken by surprise when Ben hug her

"it is so great to see you Eunice!" and after he said that she calm herself from the surprise hug and gave him a small hug back and stops hugging him and was now holding his hands as she looks him in the eye and thought it was great to see a old friend like him once again and how long it been since they last saw each other or even talk to each other.

"it's great to see you too Ben."she said but then what happen next made her eyes go wide as Ben was closing his eyes and about reading to kiss her and the only thing she could think of to do was

*Slap*

to slap him in the face for trying to kiss her

Ben was holding his hurt cheek from Eunice's slap to his face "you slap me?! why you do that?!"

"I'm sorry Ben but I didn't know what else to do other then slap you because I just don't feel that way about you and I don't think I ever did because to tell you the truth I only like you as a friend it's just I'm not in love if you cause I never was and besides that I couldn't have you kiss me because my boyfriend would not like you trying to kiss me."Eunice said and after she told Ben she had a boyfriend he was really quiet until he yells out in shock "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

"yeah she has a boyfriend and you better not try to kiss her again or else I will make you sorry."Argit's voice said as Ben turn around and saw Argit standing there and glaring at him and it then hits Ben who Eunice's boyfriend is and he looks from Argit to Eunice

"ARGIT IS YOU'RE BOYFRIEND?!"Ben ask in shock and disgust at the fact one of the girls he had liked was not only telling him she had no feelings for him other then being a friend but finding out she has a boyfriend now and it is Argit of all people made him feel a lot of things like being confused, disgust and mad not at Eunice but he felt confused on why it had to be Argit that Eunice like

why not him? he was like a hero and he saved the world and the universe so many times then he could count

and it didn't help him that he lost Julie because she misunderstood him yelling at a video game character and thinking he was talking about her and her thinking that he had broken up with her when in fact he didn't and he didn't even bother to tell her that she was wrong and even if they agree to be just friends he couldn't help from going from loving her and feeling hate to her even after the heart break from her cheating on him and having another boyfriend and not finding out first that it was all a misunderstanding and he thought he would try to get over Julie before by trying to go out with Eunice but then Julie said they didn't break up which he was starting to think was some kinda dumb excuse she came up with to get back together with him before and then the next thing he knew it they were 'broken up' again but not officially broken up because it was all a misunderstanding and Julie did in fact cheat on him and had another boyfriend after the so said 'break up'

and every time he saw Julie come into town with her new boyfriend he had to hide the hate and feeling of betrayal he felt to both Julie and her boyfriend to a fake smile and happy to see them.

and when he thought about it he kinda got over his small crush on Eunice and looking at her now he now only sees her as a good friend and so what if it was Argit who got her in the end at least it wasn't any jerk like Julie's stuck up boyfriend.

"well I guess the better man won I guess, still can't believe she ended up with you I mean other guys I know I can understand but I never thought you would ever get a girlfriend Argit."Ben said as he was now smiling and Argit rolls his eyes as he push Ben aside and it wasn't hard enough to make Ben fall over just enough to make him step back a bit as he walk over to his girlfriend and take her hand into his his own "come on lets go before they give our table to someone else before we get there."Argit said as he and Eunice start to walk away and before they got very far Ben ran over and stop them by placing a hand on Eunice's left shoulder and making her look over at him with confusion.

"just tell me this why Argit? what makes him so special?"Ben ask her and she just smiles and says

"because he is special to me and I love him and besides my heart is for him and no one else."she said to him as she and Argit started to leave a confused and surprise Ben

and even if at first Eunice didn't feel that way about Argit when they first met each other and they seem to get on each others nerves and would fight and yell at each other even when Argit seem to get both her and himself into trouble with the wrong people

she couldn't help but slowly fall in love with Argit because her heart really did belong to him.

The End 


End file.
